gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Snap Decisions
On Cobra Island, Cobra Commander observes the convoy of transports from Springfield approaching and tells Tomax and Xamot that he doesn't want Serpentor on the island, trying to undermine him. The twins arrange for their Crimson Guardsmen to assassinate Serpentor. Aboard the helicopters, Serpentor, Destro and Baroness discuss the threat to Cobra Commander's position and Serpentor realizes the landing point is vulnerable to snipers. He tells the helicopter pilots to land but keep rolling forward and only stop immediately in front of Cobra Commander. Serpentor jumps out and embraces Cobra Commander, making it impossible for the snipers to hit him, then the other evacuees from Springfield swarm out and praise Serpentor, who in turn shovels praise onto Cobra Commander and the troopers. Xamot realizes any assassination at this point will cause a riot and so Tomax calls off the snipers. Serpentor makes a speech telling all that he has nothing to fear from Cobra Commander who could never assassinate him. The twins comment to each other that Serpentor has fixed things so that Cobra Commander can't do anything to deal with the super-soldier without a revolt. The next day the Joes return to the Pit after their battle with the Dreadnoks in the New Jersey swamps, knowing that the location of their headquarters has been compromised, just as Hawk is facing the Pentagon over events in Springfield. Down in the staging area several Joes practice with hand-held weapons when suddenly Storm Shadow leaps down from the roof, taking the Joes by surprise who thought him dead. Scarlett initially assumes he is Zartan, but Storm Shadow demonstrates his skills as he subdues the Joes attacking him. He then approaches Snake-Eyes and says he merely wishes to speak to him alone, but as Scarlett knows Snake-Eyes's heart there is no reason for her to go. On Cobra Island Serpentor joins the ordinary troops in manual labor, his popularity growing further. Cobra Commander is increasingly frustrated, though a suggestion by Destro that the best thing would be for the Joes to run Serpentor over with a Mauler and the news that Zartan has escaped gives Cobra Commander an idea. Meanwhile Hawk emerges from the Pentagon to hear the news of Zartan's escape but is unconcerned as he has even worse news. Wild Bill flies him back to the Pit. Meanwhile Zartan and the rest of the Dreadnoks are flying over the Gulf of Mexico when they receive a communication from Cobra Commander who is even less concerned about Zartan bringing the Pit's location than Hawk. Instead he tells Zartan to arrive on the island in secret and report to him covertly. Back at the Pit Storm Shadow tells Snake-Eyes how he forced himself into a trance when he was shot and thus feigned death. Then he was used to create Serpentor and in the process absorbed the memories of the other corpses used. He awoke healed in body, but not in spirit and wants a safe haven to restore his health and more. Snake-Eyes produces a key which Storm Shadow realizes is for a place in the mountains which he will take care of. He embraces Snake-Eyes and leaves. Barbecue makes a smart alec remark about another Cobra agent walking out with the Pit's location and Scarlett slugs him. Cobra Commander, Tomax and Xamot take dinner when a group of Joes burst through the window. But they are in actuality Zartan and the Dreadnoks in disguise. Cobra Commander finds the disguises useful and dispatches them. At Serpentor's quarters, Dr. Mindbender and Baroness give Serpentor his new armor and imperial chariot, both of which will heighten Cobra Commander's suspicions. Serpentor replies that already his foe is working to have him assassinated. Suddenly the "Joes" burst in and fire, but the Baroness jumps in front of Serpentor. Zarana is prepared to kill her, but Zartan knows this is not Cobra Commander's wish. Destro storms in with a squad of troopers. Later Serpentor takes the prisoners to Cobra Commander's quarters and thanks him for creating the circumstances to get the troops to attack the Pit. Once more Serpentor reminds his foe how he cannot get rid of such a popular Cobra member. At the Pit Hawk summons all the Joes and tells them that due to the Springfield debacle the G.I. Joe program is suspended, the Pit closed and all personnel confined to base. A week later in the Sierras, Storm Shadow reaches the remains of Snake-Eyes' cabin and finds the trapdoor to the underground bunker. Suddenly a friendly wolf approaches, detecting the scent of Snake-Eyes on Storm Shadow, who realizes it is Timber. Storm Shadow and the wolf sit down to enjoy the golden glow of the mountains at sunset. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment | MemorableQuotes1= Cobra Commander (to Serpentor, seemingly oblivious to the rousing speech Serpentor is making in his honour): Take your arm off my shoulder or I'll have you shot. | Errors1=*On the first panel of the second page Tomax is drawn with a scar despite Xamot having confirmed on the previous panel that he has the scar. *The twins' costumes also swap back and forth throughout the issue. *On page 4, the Crimson Guard snipers may be drawn (its hard to tell), and are definitely coloured, as normal Cobra troops. *At the bottom of that page, the Baroness drops out of character completely. The spoony expression on her face verges on parody. | ItemsOfNote1=* The events of the first five pages are explicitly stated as taking place prior to events in the previous issue. * First appearancess: Serpentor's battle armor and Air Chariot. * The Dreadnoks all disguise themselves at Joes: **Flint **Lady Jaye **Stalker **Torpedo **Rock 'n Roll **Shipwreck **Snow Job *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in Transformers #170, #171, #172 & #173. | Footnotes= }}